Forbidden Love is Always the Sweetest
by Alexion Masarathe
Summary: Just a little story I decided to write using the bells names for the Angels and Demons of this story. Has absolutely nothing to do with the Abhorsen world. AU Rating may go depending how far I take my little ones.
1. Prolouge

_In the heart of the forest sat a girl. She was the embodiment of a void with long, thick, wavy white hair that tumbled down her back and around her pale face. Her bottomless eyes were as white and clear as marble with no color, marking her as a daughter of a demon. Sitting on a rock near a shallow pond, she appeared to be waiting for someone. Soon, the trees to left of her rustled and parted, giving way to a young man who was the exact opposite of her. His midnight black hair was pulled back in to a short ponytail, and his mischievous, obsidian colored eyes brimmed with love when he saw her. "Sarenth," he called softly. Turning to face him, Sarenth's face broke into a wide and joyous grin, exposing her sharp fangs, "Astrael!" she whispered. "You made it! I thought you weren't going to be able to come!" she cried softly as she ran to embrace him. He laughed softly into her hair, "Silly Dove, I would never miss a chance to see you. You are more precious to me than my own life." Sarenth sighed as she cuddled closer to her forbidden love. As they sat and talked she thought back to the first time her love and she had met. _


	2. Chapter 1

Sarenth was walking back to the shelter with the berries and mushrooms she had gathered for tonight's dinner when she saw something shining up on a hill. She paused and stared, because on this side of the border, things didn't glint with such a pure light. Laying her basket down, Sarenth ran up the hill. What greeted her eyes when she reached the top made her stop and stare. The most beautiful boy she had ever seen lay in the grass. Breathing shallowly, he moaned. This shocked Sarenth into action. She looked at him closely and saw for the first time that he had a large gash running diagonally across his torso and a smaller gash on his forehead. Blood ran freely from both, the blood running off his head was turning his hair a darker color than it originally was. She knew that if she took this boy to the healer of her village she would just kill him, for this boy was an angel's son, and she was the daughter of a demon. Angels and demons were not allowed to cross the border into the others land and the punishment for doing so was death. This ruled out the option of taking him back to his own kind. Sarenth was left with only one option, she would have to hide the boy and care for him herself. As she moved to pick him up, his eyes fluttered open, revealing the dark black that signified the child of two angels. As his ebony eyes met her colorless ones he showed no fear, he simply said, _"Are you going to kill me? Well, no matter if you are or aren't, may I know your name?"_ Sarenth laughed and replied_ "No, I'm not going to kill you, I want to save you, and my name is Sarenth." "A beautiful name for a beautiful young lady. You must have many suitors. May I ask your parentage?"_ he said softly._ "I am the daughter of Lireal and Ranna. You must be confused though, I am not beautiful enough to have suitors and I have been chosen as a warrior, which means I cannot marry."_ Sarenth said. She was confused; this handsome boy just called her beautiful and asked after her parents. Did he not realize she was a demoness? When she asked him this he replied with a light laugh_ "I realize. I simply do not care. I feel safe, for you have said that you will not kill me and I trust you. You are my savior and I cannot be afraid of someone who is helping me, now can I? Goodnight Sarenth." _And with that he slipped into unconsciousness again, leaving Sarenth to ponder his strange words. _An Angel trusts me? Impossible, I am the daughter of the leaders of the demons, the most pure, and someday most powerful, demon he will ever meet. He must have lost much blood and not be thinking straight. _And with those thoughts she picked the boy up and carried him to the secret place she oft went to so that she could think.

Arriving, she put all thoughts of what he was out of her mind and concentrated on saving him. Judging from the amount of blood on and around him, he had probably been on that hill for a few hours. _I'm surprised he's not dead yet, _she thought, _but I guess angels are more resilient than most. _ As she walked down the rows of her small garden looking for the herbs she would need, she felt more peaceful than she had since the last day she had spent with /him/.


End file.
